l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoritomo Buntaro
Yoritomo Buntaro was a bushi and pirate of the Mantis Clan, captain of the Unknown Path. Kumitae Buntaro "discovered" Kumitae in 1168, a treatise on the martial arts written by Shinsei himself, and given to Tanari for examination. The Brotherhood determined its authenticity and the Mantis held a tournament to determine who should protect the manual. During the contest a ronin known as Masami was exposed by Hida Nichie as a tainted Daigotsu's follower during their match. Nichie killed Masami during their bout but was then exposed to Masami's tainted blood, possibly becoming tainted as well. Kumitae, by Rusty Priske Forfeiting Yoritomo Suketsune, who was to be Nichie's opponent in the final round, conceded the match, saying he did so because he did not wish to defeat an exhausted warrior who had possibly sacrificed her very soul to prevent the Shadowlands from winning the tournament prize. However, Suketsune really forfeited because he, Buntaro and Hachino had bet that Nichie, an underdog, would win the tournament. Winter Court - 1168 In an agreement between Unicorn and Mantis Clan during Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in the winter 1168-1169, a daughter of Utaku Xieng-Chi would marry Tsuruchi Ki, who could be replaced by Yoritomo Buntaro. She would take his name and provide him an heir worth of his bow. Outside of his heir, any females born to Tsuruchi Ki (or Buntaro) should be given the choice to join the Shiotome as Battle Maidens. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 10 Emerald Championship Buntaro was selected to participate in the Emerald Championship in 1169, but gave the honor to Yoritomo Isoshi after seeing Kakita Noritoshi practicing Kata before the event. The Test of the Emerald Champion: Between-Round Fiction Snippets Third Yasuki War In 1170 the Mantis Clan decided to aid both the Crab Clan and Unicorn Clan by providing them superior quality weapons at a discounted rate, while overcharging their enemies, the Crane Clan and Lion Clan, for inferior quality weapons. Buntaro was under the command of Tsuruchi Etsui and during the mission he was under the scrutiny of an Emerald Magistrate, Shosuro Adeiko, without consequences. Economic Matters, by Rusty Priske Captain of the Unknown Path This year Buntaro was the captain of the Unknown Path, with Yoritomo Fushou as his first mate, and Tsuruchi Sho was who sought patrons and cargos for the ship. When drunk at Kudo, Buntaro boasted that his ship was willing to go to the ‘darkest waters of the sea.’ It arrived to the ears of Isawa Kyoko and Isawa Takesi who met the Mantis. The Shugenja told that a Phoenix ship named Inferno had been lost in the Clan War on the way of Crab lands, while it accidentally navigated in the Sea of Shadows. Its shipment included a large cache of jade and several priceless artifacts. The Mantis accepted to give their services for a fair price and reached the wreckage. They fought sea trolls to reach the shipment, but there was not a scrap of jade remaining aboard. It seemed the Crab had found and retrieved the cargo time ago, so the loot was much less than expected. A promise of more payment made by Kyoko brightened Buntaro's mood . In Search of the Inferno, by Brian Yoon Destroyer War In 1171 during the Destroyer War an Ivory Kingdoms' warship commanded by the Destroyers attempted to sneak the Mantis concealed in a magical fog. The scout Tsuruchi Gosho spotted the enemy and without the surprise as advantage the demons were rammed and assaulted. Storms of War, by Brian Yoon The gaijin ship had been manned by Centuriae, a more mobile and lithe unit of the Destroyers. The State of the Empire Ruined Kingdoms In 1172 Buntaro was a member of a Mantis expedition with Moshi Kalani to the Ivory Kingdoms. The Ruined Kingdom, Part 1, by Shawn Carman He was the first to sea its shoreline. Crossing the Forbidden Sea (Empire at War flavor) External Links * Yoritomo Buntaro (Code of Bushido) Category:Mantis Clan Members